


It's Hardest From the Start

by sjwnamjoon



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjwnamjoon/pseuds/sjwnamjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes...," His voice trails off as he thinks. "Sometimes I think Mihashi understands me more than I understand him.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hardest From the Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> -farts- this is too fast paced but i kinda like it lEAVE ME HERE

One day, Abe stops him to ask an odd question, right before practice.

“How do you understand Mihashi so well?” He says, voice and expression serious as always.

Tajima’s eyebrows raise in reply, and he stares blankly at the other catcher, until all he can do is break out into a laughing fit. He almost falls off the dugout bench, but manages to catch himself, just barely.

Abe looks at him, brows furrowed.  
“What’s so funny?” He asks, mildly annoyed.

Tajima stops, and his face goes serious. He turns to Abe, and copies the other boy's confused expression.

"Why're you asking me?" He says, incredulous.

Abe looks away, and walks to the railing while fiddling with his gloved hands. 

"I just," He sighs, and looks down. "You guys have a good dynamic, yeah? I want to have... what you have." He adds, "To understand him more," as an afterthought.

Tajima decides to follow him as he stands up and walks over so that he's leaning on the railing next to his frustrated teammate.

He leans out over it, and takes in a deep breath, and dons a relaxed smile.

"Sometimes...," His voice trails off as he thinks. "Sometimes I think Mihashi understands me more than I understand him.."

Abe makes a confused sound at the back of his throat.

"...Really?" He asks, doubtful.

"Yeah," Tajima says, as he leans up and off the bench, a fond smile on his lips. He faces Abe, who follows suit. "Has Mihashi told you anything about us, when we were kids?"

Abe shakes his head. "I just know that you two knew each other for a while."

"Mihashi is kind of...," His voice trails off, and he grins awkwardly at Abe. "Yeah. He was... always like that, I think. Even though he's really clumsy and stuff, he's more perceptive than you'd think!"

Abe hums in agreement, looking at the ground as he scratches his head. HIs ears redden, and Tajima snickers.

"I guess you know that already, huh?" He chides, making Abe splutter. 

Tajima exhales slowly, turning serious again. "Yeah. Mihashi is like a little brother to me, but I think everyone knows that. It's been that way for a while, you know? It feels natural, being around him."

Tajima stops himself to look at the cloudless sky. He thinks for a second.

"But, like I was saying, he's like a brother. I've seen him and helped him out through his worst problems... and he's done the same to me!" He squeezes his eyes shut, and bites his lip. He can feel Abe's eyes on him, but Tajima's never been one for caring what people think. He opens his misty eyes, and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry... I get so emotional, you know?" He laughs, softly, and watches Abe hesitate for a moment, before moving closer and placing a hand on his shoulder, the only act of reassurance the taller, socially awkward boy can think of.

Tajima's eyebrows raise in confusion, as Abe turns his head the other way, avoiding eye contact.

"I.. I know what you mean." He says, curt and to the point as always. "You don't have to keep going."

With that and a couple of shoulder pats, he walks away, leaving Tajima alone with his thoughts as Abe jogs out to greet Coach Momoe. He shakes his head ass he follows, feeling that he should talk to Mihashi.

\---

He doesn't get to talk to Mihashi during practice. It happened to be overly exhaustive that day, because Momoe decides that the should pick up the pace, this close to game season. It's fustrating, but he does feel like he's improved, at least a bit. He manages to smile and be as energetic as usual, despite all the thoughts swimming in his head.

He manages to shoot a glance at Mihashi before Hanai drags him away to talk more strategy, or something. His gaze is piercing, and Mihashi shakes, right before nodding vigorously, staring back and forth between Tajima and who he was talking to. When his gaze lingers, Tajima's expression softens, and returns to his normal smile and bright eyes. Mihashi grins loosely, and his eyes go starry as he resumes his conversation. 

Tajima, only half listening to Hanai, hopes he understood what he meant. He's lured out of his thoughts by his irritated capitan, currently going on about wrist positioning. Or something like that.

He flashes a sheepish smile, but is only met by a glare. Sighing and apologizing, he takes one final wayward glance Mihashi's way, before heading off into the bat storage.

\--

"Mihashi!" Tajima calls, louder than necessary. The boy in question jumps, as Tajima makes his way over. "Sorry!" He says to make up for it, but just as loud, only nearer this time, defeating the whole purpose of apologizing. 

Mihashi sighs shakily.

"It's fine..!" He answers, his voice tinged with that nervous edge that he's always been known for. He's relaxed around Tajima, sure, but he still can't help his stammers and little gasps; and even though Tajima's assured him a number of times that he doesn't mind at all, he still can't help feeling guilty.

It's after practice, finally, and Mihashi's been waiting here for him. Mihashi's shoulders relax as Tajima stands in front of him, still sweaty from all the work they put in.

"Finally!" Tajima says. Mihashi nods.

"You... wanted to talk to me right?" He says, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah!" Tajima answers, full of energy as usual. 

He walks excitedly, stride more peppy than usual out of nervousness. Mihashi doesn't know if he should show him down or match his steps, but he settles for hesitantly placing his hand on Tajima's shoulder instead, surprising his friend out of his nervous walk.

"Mihashi?" Tajima asks, voice higher than usual, unable to mask his current state of mind.

"T-tajima... what's wrong? You aren't acting normal..." He lets his voice trail off, looking down and away.

They've stopped walking, and are now taking up most of the road. Tajima's eyebrows raise in surprise, as he looks at Mihashi confusedly. He pulls on his friend's arm, and walks him over to the side of the path.

"Wh-what do you mean what's wrong? I'm fine, perfectly normal!" He wants to bark out a laugh, but it gets caught in his throat.

Mihashi's face grows from concerned to questioning. His pale brown eyes furrow, as he examines him.

"No, you're not," He says, voice low. "You don't have to lie to me..."

Tajima stops, eyes widening. "I didn't want to!" He lifts a hand to sratch the back of his head. "It's just... It's just that I'm afraid one day... I wont understand you anymore!" He lets his shoulders droop, leaving Mihashi dumbfounded.

"U-understand me?" He says, eyes full of worry now.

Tajima just nods, as he closes his eyes tight. Mihashi makes a small sound, debating with himself on what he should do. He settles on grabbing his hand, and squeezing it tight.

"That'll... never happen!" His voice is louder than usual and Tajima's eyes shoot open, a little shocked. "Y-you're like my brother... I'll always know you and you'll always know me! Uh..," He lets his voice trail off, as he ran out of things to say. He lets Tajima's hands go, and he watches them clench and unclench, until he looks up to see tears falling from his face.

"You mean that?" His face contained a flurry of emotions, and his voice was strained when he shouted out. MIhashi nods vigorously, tearing up a little too.

"O-of course!"


End file.
